<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in an Abandon Building by NomMunch0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996731">Stuck in an Abandon Building</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomMunch0/pseuds/NomMunch0'>NomMunch0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanging Out with Hetalia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Trapped In Elevator, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomMunch0/pseuds/NomMunch0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>England and America were using an elevator in an abandoned factory. The elevator stops working. The two men realize they have no means of escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanging Out with Hetalia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in an Abandon Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England pulls up in the vast and deserted area in front of the abandoned factory. He takes a breath as he melts into his seat. The cushions hugging him back. He tilts his head to look over to America soundly asleep in the passenger's seat. America's mouth is parted, drool reaching his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop drooling you fool." England mutters. He wipes America's drool with a handkerchief. "There we go." He takes his time to put away his handkerchief and glances at America.</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I wake him up?</em> England pondered. <em>But he's so sound asleep, what if he didn't sleep enough before coming onto this car ride? Was he really busy that he couldn't get a wink last night?</em> England began unbuckling his seatbelt to bide some time for America. It was almost instant that America groaned in his sleep once the clicks were sounded. England snaps his head up towards America.</p><p> </p><p>"Hnn..." America's eyes slowly open.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's about time you woke up." England said. He opens the door on his right and exits the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! How long was I out?!"</p><p> </p><p>"About the whole car ride," England is bent over from outside, peering in the car. "it was actually more pleasant without you shouting all the time." He shuts the door and went to stand in front of the car. America eagerly left the car and stood next to England.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! We're really here!!" America is beaming with joy while staring at the abandoned factory before them.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. Now, <em>why</em> are we here, hm?" England crosses his arms, looking at America.</p><p> </p><p>"Psh, because we totally gotta check out this place for ghosts! Everything abandoned means there's ghost in it!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never understand your logic..." England shook his head. America ran to the building, his head slightly turns to England,</p><p> </p><p>"Come on old man!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't call me that, fat ass!" England runs after America. America is cackling until he reaches the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the building, they stood in the lobby. Dust littered everywhere and walls that broke due to manual destruction clearly unfinished. It has dim lighting from the external sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude this is so sick!" America eagerly runs further inside and down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait! You can't just run in!" England bit his lip. "Ugh." He scoffs under his breath. After a moment, he ran where America went.</p><p> </p><p>"Brit-man, there's a cool thing here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Don't touch anything!!" England attempts to stop America from being reckless. America never falters his smile when he pushes a button. England gripped America's wrist away from it but lets it go since it was too late.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nearby, a light in a room is protruding from down the hallway. America runs over to see the open elevator. England stays close by.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sweet! Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, uh uh." England held America in place by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? You scared?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm astonished that you'd run into the first room that opens up."</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaat? Who wouldn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else that isn't you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Britain!! Pleeease???!" America's bright blue eyes plead the man with his voice. England's nose twitches from a sense of discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fine then."</p><p> </p><p>"YAY!!" America drags England in the elevator. They face the buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"So. Which floor did you want to go to?" England asks sounding bored.</p><p> </p><p>"hm..." America rubs his chin before raising his index finger to the panel of buttons. "All of them!!" He drags his hand across the panels from the top to the bottom, clicking every button as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?!" The doors shut. They could both feel the movement of the elevator heading down.</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot! You should have just clicked one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worrryyyy!" America is carefree as usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stood in the elevator the whole time, only able to glance at each room for a few moments before being taken to the next floor. When they got to the last one, America strides in and enthusiastically looks for anything interesting. England hesitantly joins him.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, America easily got spooked by a couple of bugs that somehow ended up onto him. He ran back to the elevator screaming his lungs out. England looks to him.</p><p> </p><p>"ENGLAND GET IN HERE BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!" America is leaning close to the panel of buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" England makes his way to America. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"The bugs in here don't like me! Let's just GO!!"</p><p> </p><p>England almost laughs but hides this fact to be polite. He accompanies America. The tall blonde presses the lobby floor desperately with his gloved finger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Due to the excessive amount of floors, it takes a long while for them to get there. In the middle of their travel, the lights flicker. England and America look up. The light in the room disappears.</p><p>"AH!!" America shrieks and clings to England. This earns a light chuckle from England.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, just a little darkness." He pats the American.</p><p> </p><p>"We're totally going to die! Ghosts are coming to haunt us!! We're going to die! We're so dying man! I didn't even eat my burger in the car!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down America." England says softly to his whimpering friend. "Calm down."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>America calms down but doesn't let go of England for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"America?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah??" America whines.</p><p> </p><p>"Are-..." England decides against himself of asking America if he's alright. "My feet hurt, let's sit down."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both sit down in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call for help." England pulls out his phone. America hums in agreement while sitting by him. "Oh dear..." He mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No bars." He shows off his screen that has a background of America who is a child, hugging a teddy bear, all snuggled in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOD DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!!" America yells.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" He looks at his phone, "This isn't what it looks like!!" England stammers.</p><p> </p><p>"It totally is what it looks like! You're just like France when he's creepy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't compare me to that frog bastard!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's true and you can't deny it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm denying it!!" England says. America pulls out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! I'll have to tell everyone I know about this!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not a chance! Put away your phone!!" America avoids England's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it! No bars either..." The fight disperses quickly and they sat in the silent darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels like a few hours. England feels his bladder slowly giving out.<br/>
<em>Not now.</em> He commands to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, how long do you think we'll be here?" America says calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully not long from now."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>"Want a scone?" England magically has a container from his Doom Rift portal thing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in the mood for that."</p><p> </p><p>"I have some fish and chips." He brings that out too.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, if it's glowing again, I ain't eating it." America takes the container and eats the fries/chips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About a few minutes pass and the silence is interrupted by a waft of tea and loud sips from England.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude! Can I have a sip?? Your food is so dry!" England considered taunting him for a bit of fun but his bladder reminded him that he shouldn't take any more drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Here you go."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" America snatches the teacup from England and chugs it down. "More please!" America holds the cups in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Here you go." America chugs ten rounds of hot tea that England pours. America stopped offering his cup for another pour. "Want more?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? No thanks man."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can have some if you want!" America offers the cup to England.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I was only asking because-" He pauses to think and quickly adds, "you were asking for more!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever dude."</p><p> </p><p>There's silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Ennnnggggllaaaanddddd" America starts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh boy, what is it?" England sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm borrred"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Well, I could finish my story from the car ride."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude! There's nothing interesting about meeting your imaginary friends in a forest! I could go into the forest and find something way better!" America gasps after. "Like a whale!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have you know my stories are in fact interesting!" England snaps at him. "And whales don't live in forests!"</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you ever seen my whale dude???" America starts to smiles to himself with glee. "He lives at my place now!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a better friend than your whale!!" England calms himself down. When his jealousy simmers down he changes the topic. "But since you don't want a story, what <em>do</em> you want then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could you sing to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"What-?" England was baffled at this simple request.</p><p> </p><p>"Singggggg"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you!" He eases his worries. "What do you want me to sing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dude I dunno!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then." England thought for a moment then started to sing a pirate shanty from his days.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Pirate songs are boring!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk- you're lucky I'm even doing this for you!" He ponders once more.</p><p>He crossed out songs he would sing for himself causing him to realize he doesn't know America's music preference. He narrows it down to when America was a child and England would sing a few nursery rhymes.</p><p>"If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride." England began with a soft tune. "If turnips were swords, I'd have one at my side. If 'ifs' and 'ands' were pots and pans, there'd be no work for tinkers' hands." England remembers singing this one when little America used to ask before bed why he had to stay home as England leaves for days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>America didn't say a thing. Instead, he went to play with his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You were supposed to be listening to me sing!" England complains.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Yeah I was. It's fine singing." America sounded bored.</p><p> </p><p>"Was... it really <em>that</em> bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah man, I just found something wayy more fun to do. You can do whatever you want now."</p><p>Now England was infuriated, he rolls his eyes. <em>We better get out of here as soon as possible.</em> He thought.</p><p> </p><p>England stood and pats down the walls for any way to leave. He would have done this earlier but got distracted by America.</p><p>He found nothing other than the control panel full of buttons. He presses the emergency button to open the doors. It worked but not by much. The elevator doors opened a crack, the width of a bottle cap's diameter.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?" America asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I opened the doors but it seems jammed." England dug his fingers in between the doors and tried to pry it open.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, lemme try." America got up and approaches the door. England steps out of the way. America swiftly opens the door open all the way. "Dude, that was too easy."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why didn't you try that earlier??!"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk."</p><p> </p><p>They attempt to peer outside the elevator. However, the walls were too close. England addresses the situation as a note to himself but when America heard this, he punches the wall near the entrance. The entire elevator box they're in shook violently from his impact.</p><p> </p><p>"You bloody git! Don't try to get us killed!!" England pressed his back against a wall of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax man!" With another punch from America, the cords of the elevator creaked in an unusual way as if it were upset at his actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the building, England gets up. His head is throbbing in pain, his eyes rolled lazily as he began to gain his consciousness. He lowered his hand from his head and saw America sprawled in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"America??" England crawls over to his friend. He shakes America. "America wake up!" America didn't respond. England starts panicking, he slaps America's face. "Wake up you burger bastard!" He leans back when America didn't respond. "No... No.. no,no,no,no,no..." He clutches his head. "America...." His voice is low, "just wake up please..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh... Dude, don't be so dramatic..." America's figure was animating back to life in a slow manner. He held his own head to stop the world from spinning.</p><p> </p><p>"You dumbass!" England snaps. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hnn... That's cool." America responds apathetically. England got up and exits the elevator. The elevator apparently crashed at the bottom floor of the building.</p><p> </p><p>"What now...?" England ponders as he explores the area.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>